Blis Fic3 Drinks and It's All Your Lesbian Fault
by giftofamber
Summary: Doris takes a somewhat tipsy Blake home from the Bizzie wedding. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Blake had been drinking quite heavily at Bill and Lizzie's wedding; she had a lot to forget. For some reason, watching Bill and Lizzie say their vows, she couldn't help but remember her own wedding to Ross, and well, drinking was far easier than crying. She'd offered drinks to Olivia as well - break-ups were very difficult, especially when no one really knew she and Natalia were together. Olivia, obviously still upset with her, refused her offer and left early. Could Blake feel any worse? Not only was she turned down by every man in Springfield, she was also turned down by the only two avowed Springfield lesbians, Olivia expletive Spencer and Natalia expletive Rivera. Not that she really wanted their interest, but at least she would have felt attractive again. Blake went back to the bartender, slurring her words a bit, "I'll ..have..a…tequila."

"Ma'am, I think you've had enough tonight. Why don't you get someone to take you home and sleep it off?" The bartender smiled sweetly at her.

Doris was looking for any reason, any reason at all, to leave the wedding early, and she stepped up to the plate, "Thanks, I'll take it from here. Blake, it's time to go home."

"But…"

Doris wouldn't take no for an answer and herded Blake to the car, making apologies to everyone for not being able to stay the entire evening as they went. She started to turn the car on when she realized a key detail, "Is Clarissa at home tonight?" The last thing Clarissa should see would be her mother so drunk she could barely walk.

Blake shook her head, "No. Sleepover."

Doris breathed a sigh of relief, "Ok, we'll have you home in a few minutes."

"Doris?"

"Yes, Blake?"

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. I was happy to get out of there," Doris smiled a little.

Blake looked back at her, "You didn't dance with anyone at the wedding."

"Whatever you're thinking Blake Marler, stop it," Doris' eyes clouded momentarily with fear. Blake was the biggest gossip in all of Springfield, and there was no way Doris would ever, ever let her find out her secrets. "I just didn't feel like dancing."

Though she was still a bit hazy from the alcohol, Blake could smell fear a mile away and secrets were her passion, "So that's why you've been so friendly with Olivia."

"Blake, I believe you've gone nuts," Doris glanced uneasily over at her.

Blake smiled, about to catch a fly in her web, "Are you seeing anyone right now?" She brushed her hand against Doris' arm to test her reaction.

Doris bit her lip to keep from responding verbally although the hair on her arm standing on end betrayed her avowed lack of interest. Blake was drunk and had no idea what she was doing. But, oh, it had been sooooo long since Doris had been with a woman. Of all people in Springfield coming onto her in a drunken stupor, why did it have to be Blake?

"I'll take that as a no," Blake knew she was right on the money when Doris' face involuntarily flushed. Was Doris always that attractive or was it just the alcohol? Either way, Blake's seduction had begun and she wasn't one to be a total tease. She was way more of a follow-through kind of girl. She moved her hand further up Doris's arm and ran her fingers through Doris's hair.

"Mm, Blake, I'm driving." Doris knew she was going to have to pull over and have a talk with Blake; the impulsive redhead couldn't just go around arousing people who were trying to drive. That's how car crashes happened.

"Then pull over," Blake whispered seductively, her fingers roaming gently over Doris's ear and circling Doris's lips.

Doris knew better. She really did—the "three drinks and it's-all-your-lesbian-fault" rule. So why was she pulling over to the side of the road? It was like her body was moving of its own accord while her mind kept repeating that she was heading toward a train wreck. As she put the car in park and put on the emergency brake, she turned to Blake, "Would you…"

Blake immediately seized the opportunity to quiet the mayor with an intense, raw, passionate, devouring liplock that left them both utterly speechless. Blake was in totally unknown territory and loving every second of it. The feel and taste of another woman's soft lips against her own was intoxicating and so very different from anything she had ever experienced. Maybe Olivia had the right idea after all; maybe women were better.

Doris was still in complete shock and said very matter-of-factly, "I am so fucked."

Blake grinned, "Not yet, but you will be," intending every bit of the double entendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake followed up her statement with engaging Doris in a titillating kiss that made her intentions clear.

Coming up for air after a minute, Doris shifted fully back to her seat, shaking her head to clear the kiss-induced fog from her head. She took a breath and turned to face Blake again. "I refuse to act like a sex crazed teenager. If anything is going to happen, it will be in a bed and not a bloody car." Turning her attention back to the road, she started the car and sped down the street to Blake's home, realizing that if she kept to the speed limit, one of them might have second thoughts.

Still, Doris was an adult and knew the consequences of her actions. By allowing herself to fall prey to Blake's seduction, she knew she would eventually be outed to the entire town. She may lose her position as Mayor, and Olivia would never let her hear the end of it; but, somehow, at this moment, when she thought about the prospect of having Blake in bed with her tonight, she didn't care.

The trail of discarded clothes started the moment they entered the house and closed the door; articles of clothing simply barriers to their touching and feeling every inch of each other. While the alcohol explained her friend's lowered inhibitions, Doris was a little surprised at Blake's enthusiasm, but it didn't deter her from enjoying the other woman's insistent caresses. Doris found herself climaxing simply from Blake's touch—a reaction Doris hadn't had since the very first time she was with a woman.

Doris noticed that Blake was a little unsteady on the stairs and whisked her off her feet and carried her up to the bedroom; their lips continually interlocked and Blake's free hand frantically clutched Doris's breast. The prospect of finally finding a woman with sexual desires that rivaled her own drove her completely wild. She reveled in the scent of Blake's perfume and the feel of her persistent lips.

By the time Doris laid Blake on the bed, they were both down to their lingerie, having discarded all other pieces of clothing. Doris gazed longingly at her new lover, admiring her delicious curves and exquisite fashion sense—the lacy crimson negligee fit her perfectly. If only there wasn't this nagging doubt in the back of her head, that the only reason she was in Blake's bed was a result of the alcohol…

It took every ounce of willpower Doris had to pause in Blake's arms and say, "Are you sure you want this? Because if I have a prayer of stopping, you need to say so now."

Blake wordlessly responded by taking Doris's hand, and she moved it underneath her red silk negligee to touch her wetness.

Doris's eyes widened as she realized her lover wore nothing beneath her negligee. She pulled back slightly and looked at the other woman. "You planned this," Doris suddenly realized that Blake had cleverly seduced her.

"Only a little," Blake admitted. "But never in my wildest dreams did I ever think this would really happen." Blake paused as a fleeting moment of insecurity struck her. "You do want me?" She bit on her lower lip a moment before moving closer to the other woman. "Is this how you treat a woman who is thoroughly wet and aroused for you?" Blake whispered in Doris's ear, nibbling a bit as she maneuvered Doris's fingers further inside her. She removed Doris's multi-colored bra one-handed, and then moved her mouth down to lick the newly-freed nipples and hold them gently one at a time between her teeth. For someone who had never been with a woman, she was a natural.

Doris momentarily lost herself in the sensation of being inside her lover, her fingers soaked deep inside a fiery volcano ready to erupt at her beck and call. She had never been with a woman so open, so inviting, so knowledgeable of her own wants and desires. She was thoroughly tempted to bring her lover to climax right then and there, but first she wanted to make her scream and beg for it, so she wasn't going to be rushed. She deftly removed her fingers from her lovers core, "No, I plan to make you pay for making me feel like I was taking advantage of you."

With that, she regained a bit of her composure, slowly and methodically peeling away the crimson silk to uncover the supple flesh beneath. A smile crept across her face as she enjoyed the aesthetic appeal that her lover's inviting body gave her. She would show her what it meant to be with someone who understood her, and understood what she needed. She moved to meet her mouth in a teasing kiss, allowing Blake to remove her final piece of clothing as their bodies wrapped around each other. She kissed a trail from Blake's neck to her breasts, nipping at them a little before continuing lower.

Blake moaned and instinctively arched her back, reveling in the pleasure she had not felt in…well, ever. Ross had been a gentle lover, but nothing like this. Doris anticipated her every need and knew exactly where to place her tongue to elicit the most heightened response. The moist warmth of Doris's mouth licking her, nipping her, delving deep inside her folds to taste her, was almost too much to bear. As promised, Doris brought her to the brink of orgasm at least three times, but wouldn't let her go over the edge. Blake's frustration was growing again, her face flushed, and her voice could only utter a single word, "please."

Doris sensed Blake's level of need and desire, and she moved her tongue rhythmically in circles faster and faster, this time allowing her lover to ride the peak of her orgasm, reveling in the taste of the wetness that was the fruit of her labor, and the limp body that was now clinging to her.

"Doris?" Blake's voice came out very childlike.

"Yes, Blake?"

"Would you hold me?"

Doris looked into the other woman's vulnerable eyes. She knew she wasn't exactly the nurturing type, but she did her best to reassure her lover and held her close, "I'm sorry."

"That you turned me into a pile of mush?"

"Yes. I just wanted our first time to be special." Doris realized what she had said after she said it. She'd meant to say 'your first time', but that wasn't what came out. Damn Freud.

"Promise me that next time I can turn you into a pile of mush?"

"Next time?" Doris's eyebrows rose, her surprise evident.

Blake grinned mischievously, "You didn't think you were getting rid of me that easy?" She then turned serious. "Promise me."

Doris held her tighter, sensing that her lover needed it, "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

While Blake had enjoyed many lovers, she hadn't opened herself up to many of them. She normally kept a tight lid on her insecurities, built from years of believing that she was damaged because she was Roger Thorpe's daughter. Yet, she instinctively felt that she could trust her new lover with her innermost secrets. Her new _lover_…Blake pressed herself further into Doris's embrace at the thought.

"Are you ok, Blake?" Doris's voice was soft and tender without its usual edge. She'd been holding onto her for what had seemed like an eternity, caressing her arms and running her fingers through her hair, touching her lover's face and her lips.

Blake smiled, shyly at first, and then gaining some confidence until her smile was accompanied by an impish gleam in her eyes. "I will be. After all, I have you all to myself the whole night, and I intend to make the most of it."

"You do?" A look of disbelief crossed Doris's face. She kept expecting her lover to run out of the room screaming, either because she couldn't handle being with a woman or because she couldn't handle being with her.

"Oh, yes. I intend to have every inch of your body memorized by morning," Blake looked her over with an approving eye. "To think, all those years you worked with Ross, and I thought you hated me."

"You thought I hated you?"

Blake nodded, "I wouldn't blame you. Most people did, even my own mother."

"But why would you think _I_ hated you?" Doris sounded a little hurt.

"You never invited us over. You didn't ever seem to want to be in the same room with me. You even went after my job as mayor." Blake shrugged.

Doris blinked, "That was a time in my life when I thought power was more important than anything, and keeping people at arm's length, well, that was a necessity. I guess I never stopped to think about how other people saw me."

"What changed?"

Doris took a deep breath. Honesty was not her strong suit, but if she was ever going to have a chance at love, she'd have to start trusting someone sometime. Still, could she trust Blake, the former Springfield blogger? Ok, that wasn't really fair; she'd made plenty of her own mistakes, and she'd learned from them. People could change. She knew that firsthand. She finally made her decision and replied, "A combination of things, really. My daughter shooting Alan because she loved me so much; the look on Olivia's face when she came into my office to ream me out over my 'my two mommies' press conference. I guess I just realized that the top is a lonely place to be, and that there were more important things in life."

"Like getting women drunk and luring them into your bed?" Blake teased, unable to stay serious for too long.

"Sweetheart, you got yourself drunk, and you lured _me_ into bed."

"Yes, but that's not nearly as romantic," Blake declared. "You certainly weren't that unwilling."

"Like I'm going to refuse a gorgeous woman even if she is straight and a bit tipsy and likely to regret it in the morning; I'm not dead or married."

Blake looked taken aback at the mayor's words. "Did you just call me straight?"

"Why, yes, I believe I did."

"Just because I'm not as experienced as you are doesn't make me straight."

"Were you or were you not married to Ross Marler?" Doris said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Were you or were you not married to Alan Spaulding?" Blake countered.

"You're comparing apples to oranges. My marriage was a business arrangement; I barely even kissed the man. Your marriage to Ross on the other hand lasted significantly longer, and you couldn't keep your hands off of him in public."

"Ross had many feminine qualities; in many ways, it was like being married to a woman except with the wrong parts. But that's beside the point. I'm not married anymore, and I'm not going to regret being with you," Blake sealed her statement with a kiss.

"You're sure?"

Blake didn't respond verbally, instead gently outlining Doris's lips with her fingers, permitting them to enter Doris's mouth briefly before planting light, teasing kisses on her lover's lips. She gradually lured Doris's lips apart, allowing their kisses to become deeper and more primal with each touch. She felt Doris's hands exploring her body, caressing her arms, stomach and breasts with growing urgency. She whispered in Doris's ear, "My turn. You promised."

Recalling her prior vow and recognizing its importance to Blake, Doris let her hands fall to her sides in an effort to relinquish control, allowing herself to give in fully to the sensations triggered by Blake's tender exploration. A moan escaped her lips as she felt Blake start to kiss every inch of her torso, slowly and methodically identifying sensitive areas to give them closer attention. She whimpered while Blake's hands enveloped her tender breasts, yearning for the feel of warm lips against her hardened nipples. She fought the urge to take over; her impatience a result of her long-suppressed sexual desires, and her level of arousal was almost more than she could bear. Just when she thought she was ready to explode, she was rewarded by the moist warmth she so desperately craved, reveling in the sensations as her lover alternated between suckling and teasing her nipples with her tongue. She sighed appreciatively as Blake tended to each of her breasts with the same care she'd given to the rest of her upper body, finally pulling her back up to reclaim her lips in a passionate kiss.

Blake returned the kiss with equal fervor, allowing their tongues to merge together while she deftly moved her hand down her lover's body to feel her arousal. She was pleasantly surprised when her fingers touched moisture. Her heart raced with excitement as she pushed her fingers inside the folds. If she'd known before how it felt to be inside another woman, she'd have explored that aspect of her sexuality a long time ago. As Blake's hand brushed against her lover's enlarged clitoris, she felt Doris's legs instinctively widen to give her easier access. She turned her head to break free from the kiss and said softly in Doris's ear, "I want to taste you."

Doris's nod was accompanied by a low murmur, having lost her ability to communicate verbally. She allowed herself for a moment to believe that this wasn't a one night stand, and that the attractive woman now moving down her body would choose to stay with her, and maybe someday even love her. In that moment, she let down her defenses, briefly allowing Blake to see the woman beneath the rough exterior. She decided that just for one night, she wanted to live her own lesbian fairytale.

"You're so beautiful," Blake said as she met Doris's gaze. She sensed that Doris still needed reassurance, and as she ran her free hand over Doris's thighs, she spoke firmly, "I'm not going anywhere."

Doris smiled. The more she heard the words, the more she believed her, and the more she allowed herself to enjoy the intimacy. She let her inner muscles relax as Blake gently removed her fingers from her core, and she bit her lip as she felt Blake replace those fingers with her tongue. The tongue strokes were tentative at first, but then grew steadier and deeper, and she raised her hips to heighten the contact. As the unrelenting, tender and thorough strokes assailed her senses, explosive currents rushed through her body, continually gaining momentum until she felt sure she was going to burst. She held onto Blake's head for dear life as she shuddered in ecstasy, her orgasm pulsing throughout her body, finally leaving her, as Blake so quaintly put it earlier, a pile of mush.

Blake moved up to meet Doris's mouth in a clearly self-satisfied kiss, and proceeded to snuggle close to her under the blanket. "Still think I'm straight?"

Doris gently touched Blake's cheek before she responded, "I don't know, but I'd love it if you'd convince me otherwise for the rest of our lives."

"Why, Doris Wolfe, I believe I'm going to accept that invitation," Blake had a twinkle in her eye. "Clarissa and I can be moved in by next week."

"How about we wait until the end of my term as mayor? Unless of course you have the desire to be tabloid fodder," Doris countered.

Blake cringed as she remembered coming home to find a poster with the word 'whore' plastered all over it and how she guilty she'd felt when she'd caused Ross to lose his Senate seat. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Doris in that same way. Still, she wasn't going to give her lover a reason to think she'd changed her mind due to being ashamed of her, not when she'd worked so hard to prove otherwise. She chose her words carefully, and used a flirtatious tone, "I suppose I could be persuaded to wait. Do you have your opening arguments prepared?"

"Absolutely," Doris was inwardly relieved. She wasn't sure she was ready for the whole world to weigh in on her relationship; she wasn't even sure she was ready to tell Olivia. She wanted to keep Blake to herself a little while longer. She said tenderly, "You're so beautiful."

Blake looked lovingly back at her. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"I was just wondering the same thing." Doris smiled.

Blake smiled back, "Aw, that's so sweet. I'm the black sheep though; everyone loves you."

"Very few people know me. You don't care what other people think. I admire that," Doris admitted.

"Oh, I care. I just deal with it differently, usually in some self-destructive, impulsive way." Blake giggled nervously.

"Like tonight?"

Blake shook her head, "Being with an attractive, smart, witty, single woman who is a dynamo in bed, definitely not self-destructive; impulsive, maybe, but not self-destructive."

"Good," Doris kissed her gently, and she sighed in contentment as they settled back on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
